


Everybody's Kung Fu Fighting

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Stick's traning should count as child abuse too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: A 15 year old Jessica Jones meets a young Matt Murdock and weird old man named Stick and ends up joining them in training, and maybe later in the Chaste.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Jessica POV**

I slam the door, blocking out Dorothy and Trish screaming at each other for the 12th time this week and head out of the building.

I do this a lot now, walk around New York like a lost tourist, its better than listening to Mama Bitch and Patsy tear that red wig apart.

Four blocks and a hotdog in my hand later I glace to my side, noting two of those white and red sticks blind people use, one of them is a kid, probably ten, while the other’s wrinkles have wrinkles, dam how is someone that old not stuck in a home?

The two turn down a dark alley and 5 guys who scream muggers follow after them, smirking.

“Shit” I curse, throwing my hotdog to the ground and running after them, I can’t stand by while a couple blind dumbasses get killed.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said give us the money old man!” the asshole at the front of the pack orders patting a bat against his hand threateningly.

“Not happening shithead” the old guy replies, “Matty just like we talked out, this is your test.”

“What is he talking about?” the guy with the bat asks one of the guys behind him.

Before anything else can be said I move forward throwing two of the guys into the alley wall, then picking another up and throwing him into the fire escape 30 feet above, I move to take out the other two only to see the kid ninja kicking guy with a bats teeth out and the other one already out cold on the ground.

“You wreaked my test” the kid frowns, taking his stick from the other guy.

I raise an eyebrow “Test?”

“Yeah” the kid agrees, “Stick I can try again right?”

“Not today kid” the old man, Stick (what kind of shit name is that?) “What’s your name girl?”

“Jessica” I reply, not able to hold in my curiosity about what’s going on, “So you a teaching at blind ninja school? Weird cult? Or is this your freakish idea of bonding with your grandson?”

Stick laughs, “I’m teaching him to use his powers, maybe you could use some help with that too Jess.”

I frown, crossing my arms “I can use my powers just fine.”

Stick sniffs the air, “Really? Cause it smells like you dented the walls and the fire escape throwing those assholes around, plus lots of blood, they deserve it, but I don’t think you wanted to hurt them that bad.”

He is right, I didn’t mean to hurt them that bad…… I look to the kid “What powers you got errr Matty was it?”

“Matt” he corrects, “My senses are heightened, I had trouble not hearing the whole city, Stick taught me to control them and how to fight.”

“I ain’t done teaching you to fight Matty, we’re only a year in, you got a long way to go” Stick tells him before going back to me, “I can teach you to really use your powers, to fight, if you got what it takes.”

I didn’t see much of what Matt did but he was badass, if that was after only a year how good will he be in 5 years? Plus with powers like his, he’ll be great. Powers like mine with ninja skills, I could be really badass, “Okay Mr. Miyagi make me a Karate Kid.”

 

 

I head home after getting a time and place to meet up with them tomorrow and a stop at Blockbuster to get the Karate kid movies out, if I’m about to become it I might as well watch a fun one first, cause I’m betting training with someone like Stick will be hell.

Walking through the front door I see Trish sitting on the couch with a ice pack to her left eye, “Mom’s out with friends” she speaks before I can ask.

“Good” I reply, moving over to the TV and putting the video in, “I’m gonna watch Karate Kid, you wanna join me?”

She smiles, getting up and putting popcorn in the microwave (she never wants to talk about the shit her Mom does, this is good though, sitting together and watching a good movie, this is comfort and family, for both of us.) “Why the kung fu movie? I didn’t think they were your thing?”

I shrug, sitting down and grabbing her blanket, “I don’t know it looked fun………plus I um sighed up for one of those free kung fu classes.”

“Cool” she grins looking a bit jealous, “Wish I could join you but…….”

“I know” I nod as she sits down next to me, her Mom would never let her learn to fight back.

She pulls the blanket back to her, eating a handful of popcorn, “Are sure this is a good idea? What if you hit someone to hard or something?”

“That’s why I’m doing this” I tell her, grabbing some popcorn myself, “I read somewhere fighters learn to control how much strength to throw into a punch or a kick, if I can learn that then I won’t have to worry as much about putting bullies or your Mom in the hospital” I want to tell her, but Stick was very clear that this was not something to share around.

“Good” she smiles, “I hate having to give all those autographs to get those bullies and nerds to stop them talking when you throw jerks threw walls” she jokes.

I give her a light shove before looking to the movie.

 

**So yeah, if you haven’t guessed yet I am trying my hand at a AU, were Jessica Jones trains with Stick and Matt and changes a few things along the way. Jessica is 15 and Matt is almost 12 and I know the personalities aren’t right, but I figure people change a lot growing up, especially Jessica who we all know changed a lot after Kilgrave, so I use the little we’ve seen in flashbacks for personalities.**

**I’ve got the first 5 chapters and a connected one-shot ready to post, I am working on more but I think it should be said that I do randomly lose interest in an idea and that might be all I post, hopefully it won’t be.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica POV**

I get to the abandoned warehouse Stick told me to go to 40 minutes early (I came here straight from school, any excuse to not be home when Dorothy is after all) and see Matt in the middle of the room with a wooden stick in each hand moving at light speed and doing all kinds of crazy flips and stunts.

“Wicked” I breathe, I can’t wait to be able to do that.

Matt stops, his left ear turned to me, “Hi Jessica, Sticks not here yet.”

I shrug and put my bag to the side, “Well I am early, not everyone is…… why are you early?”

He frowns, “The nuns are doing all the bedsheets today, between the smell and the sounds the machines make…….” He shivers, “I don’t like to be around when they do the laundry.”

“Right” I nod, “The downsides of superpowers.”

He nods in agreement.

“So” I start after a minute of silence, “Am I gonna have to learn this wearing a blindfold or what?”

“A mix of with and without I guess” Matt shrugs, “You can see so it would be pointless to teach you like you can’t, but if you ever have to fight somewhere dark not needing your eyes could save your life.”

“Coolness” I smirk, jackasses won’t see me coming, “So why are you still with Stick?” I ask him, “You got control of your powers and your pretty kick ass, but you don’t need to know how to take on 12 guys by yourself or whatever you were doing yesterday, so why are you still here?”

“He’s the closes thing I have left to a dad” Matt admits after a long silence, “If I gotta go through 5 years of this training crap and the rest of my time fighting with him in his war to spent time with him I’m 100% on board.”

“War?” I blink, Stick didn’t mention a war.

“He hasn’t told me much, said I gotta earn the knowledge” he replies.

“And I guess I do to” I roll my eyes, I don’t know what this guy is training us for, but I got no plans to stick around as his soldier.

“Yep” Matt nods, before grinning with an idea “Come at me.”

“What?” I send him a look like he’s crazy before realising he can’t see it, “Matt I can lift a car, trust me this wouldn’t be a fight you can win.”

He grins, holding up his sticks, “Come at me and we’ll find out.”

I smirk and run at him, only for him to jump over me and knock my leg out from under me, with a quick glare I jump back up and punch at him, he dodges the hit and knocks me down again, “Oh its on kid” I glare jumping back up.

We go on like this for a long time, long enough that Stick appears and starts calling out criticism and advice to both of us then after maybe an hour joins in, fighting both of us and correcting my stances and everything else, but by the time I get home around 7pm I’ve managed to knocked Matt down a few times.

 

Over the next 7 months I get better, learning a lot of shit I’ve never seen outside of movies, plus Stick starts me on, swords and batons, plus three different languages and braille, insisting there’s a lot I need to know if I’m going to help him win his war.

 

“Hey Jess” Matt greets when I walk into the training room.

“Hey devilboy” I greet back, using the nickname I came up with after he told about how ‘he’s got the devil in him’ “Done with your homework?” I ask, looking to the book next to him.

“Oh right” he moves something back into his pocket and grabs his book, opening it up and running his fingers over the braille words.

“What was that?” I ask moving to him.

“What was what?” he asks back, playing clueless.

“Don’t give me that Murdock” I tell him reaching out fast to get whatever it is from his pocket, I get it and he jumps up, kicking towards my hand to knock it away from me, I spin away from his kick and jump up to the light fixture (Stick thinks if I work hard enough I’ll be able to fly but for now its leaping tall buildings) and look at it, “A hand made paper bracelet?” I look to the wall that he is flipping up to get to me.

“Give it back!” he glares jumping to the light close to the one I’m on, knowing it can’t hold both of us, “Its not yours Jessica!”

I snort, “Do you have a girlfriend? Did she give this to you? Cute, but I think you’re a little young to date.”

“Its not from a girl” he replies, shoulders down, knowing he has to tell me, “I made it. Its from a paper wrapper of a ice cream Stick got me the day we met, todays 2 years to the day, I thought……..I thought I’d give it to him.”

“Don’t” the word comes out harsh, blinking I soften my voice, “Matty I know you care about Stick, Stick cares about you two, but he won’t admit that to himself. He was sent here by some big boss to train a kid with powers, you give that to him he see’s how attached you are and he’ll realise he’s attached to you back, then he’ll be gone. Guys like him, they don’t want to have kids, they seen its weakness.”

“No” Matt shakes his head, “He won’t leave just cause I show him I care.”

“Matt, you know he will” I send back, holding the paper bracelet out to him.

He holds it for a long time before ripping it apart.

“What are you small shits doing up there? We have work to do!” Stick calls walking in.

We jump down and start training.

 

Matt’s quiet most of the training time, after make a split second decision and drag him with me.

“Where are we going?” he asks after two blocks.

“We are going back to my place for movie’s and popcorn with Trish” I tell him, “If she asks…….. the school counsellor forced me into a mentoring program and we got stuck together got it?”

“Why? You’ve never asked or kidnapped me into going home with you before” he sounds confused.

“Because you need something outside of Stick’s training and I find movie nights with Trish a great escape.”

He stops walking, smiling at me “You want to cheer me up after stuff with Stick so you bringing me along on your sister bonding night.”

“…….come on, we need to get there before Trish eats all the popcorn” I tell him not answering his question.

He follows with a smile.

 

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessica POV**

The three of us have a great night, I end up spending more and more time with Matt outside of  Sticks lessons and really get to know him.

A month after the bracelet incident Stick walks in half an hour early, which never happens “Get up and get dressed, you two have your first mission” he throws clothes at both of us.

I blink and look to Matt who is just as confused as I am, “What do you mean mission?” I ask stepping forward.

“It means a job to do” he rolls his unseeing eyes and mutters ‘dumbass.’

“What’s the mission?” Matt tries.

“One of our people got kidnapped by the bad guys, our people in the city are doing a big job right now, and I think you two are up a test.”

“Your sending a 12-year-old and a 16-year-old on a recuse mission and not going with us?” I look at him like he’s insane, cause he is if he thinks this is a good idea.

“Your ready to move up” he replies, “Frist step of that is your first mission.”

I want to know more about his group, the bad guys, this war, I’ve wanted to know more since I meet Stick. “Okay, tell us what we need to know, who do you work for?”

“I am with a group called the Chaste” he tells us, “Our enemy is the Hand, they are a ancient and powerful cult, they have people everywhere, in everything. They have killed billions and levelled cities, they are the rot of the world and it is our job to wipe them out.”

Dam this feels like some cheesy ninja movie, and don’t get me started on the names, I should walk out on the comic bookness of the names alone.

I stay where I am.

“And the person you want us to help?” Matt asks after a moment.

“One of our best” he tells us, “Not best fighter course, kids good but not the best. He builds weapons for us, does some intel work too, makes new tech for tracking the Hand, even better than his Dad’s and Granddad’s if they break him they’ll bring down our network, find our bases everything.”

“And you’re having a pair of kids go after someone that important?” I raise an eyebrow.

“I know you got it” he tells us, “Plus the guys an asshole, pissed off the head of out New York base something fierce last week, she won’t do shit to help right now.”

That means its up to us, dammit! I roll my eyes, “Fine lets do this.”

“Uniform on, we don’t need people seeing your faces” Stick blocks my path to the door.

“Fine” I roll my eyes, then walk to the bathroom to change into the dark red robe/cliché ninja outfit then put my sword (it’s the weapon I’m best with) in a holster on my back and walk out, Matt is wearing the same as me but with baton’s in holsters on each leg and the mask covers the top half of his face instead of the bottom.

“Lets go” Stick orders walking outside.

We follow and get in the back of the car he hops in.

“Are you going in with us?” Matt asks the old man.

“No” he replies, “This is your test. I’m just gonna wait outside.”

“Great” I sigh then look to Matt, “Okay we need a plan.”

“I can use my powers to map out the building, find out were all the people are” Matt tells me.

“Okay” I nod, dam I am not a planner “When we get close you do that…….then you go in by the roof and I’ll find a widow, I’ll go for where you hear people cursing at a jerk hostage, I’ll get him out and you take out all the bad guys you can find then find us and guide us out.”

 

He nods in agreement.

When we get closer Matt does his thing and we go in, it doesn’t take me long to find the room Matt told me to go to then I listen at the door, hearing a few angry voices and one sarcastic one.

I break the lock and move in, knocking out the first two guys by hitting their heads together, then I take out my sword and fight three people with swords, knocking them all out with the front (careful not to cut anyone to deep or badly) then I move to the guy in front of the Chaste guy (he’s tied to a chair and wearing the same red robes as me, with his mask still on) I dodge two bullets then grab the gun and knock the bad guy out with it, “You okay?” I ask untying him.

“I’m good” he replies, rubbing his wrists before getting up and grabbing a bag from a bad guy, “I’ll take that back thank you” then looks to me, a raised eyebrow visible “They’re sending the recruits after me now?”

“Well apparently no one else likes you enough to try and I wasn’t going to turn down a reuse opp for my first mission” I tell him, mostly just to piss him off and worry him.

“First mission?” he repeats, “Wonderful, you really are green” he snorts, “Where’s you handler I want a word.”

“Waiting in the car” I tell him, moving out of the room with him following, “He can’t stand you either.”

“Plenty of people can more than stand me,” there’s something in his voice like when Dorothy gives far too many details about a date.

“Yuck” I reply, punching a guard out.

“What you still at the age of thinking boys have cooties?” he teases spinning to face kick another bad guy.

“The cliché is the other way around dumbass” I reply as Matt steps into the hall.

“Great another kid to babysit” the jackass sighs, like it’s a great pain to him.

“We good to go?” I ask Matt.

He tilts his head and frowns.

“What you hearing?” I ask him while jackass looks confused.

“I thought it was a break room or something when we got here, but I’m not sure anymore” his frown gets worse, “There’s a lot of men and woman, a few kids. They all sound terrified, their hearts are racing.”

“Why would they have scared people here?” I question.

“The hand has fingers in everything that can make them money” jackass tells us, “They’re probably being trafficked.”

Dammit, “We have to get them” I look to Matt who looks 100% onboard.

“I’m in, but Stick might not like as going off plan.” Matt replies.

“Stick” jackass raises an eyebrow with a whistle, “Dam you two have the best and worst teacher in the game, I should know, he trained me. Pretty sure he hated spending time with me as much as I did with him” I see a smirk through the bottom half of his mask, “Come on, lets get the people out, then I can go piss on a twig.”

Okay Stick said he was a jerk, but I kinda like him. With a smirk I move forward, following Matt.

The three of us move fast taking down bad guys as we go.

“Look out!” jackass calls aiming a hand behind me, I spin around ready to punch the ninja into a wall only for a light to hit him and do that for me.

I look back to jackass, who has his right hand out, his right hand which has a glowing circle attached to the centre.

“What was that sound?” Matt asks, his head tilted, and face confused.

“Energy blast” jackass tells him, “Come on, we need to get moving.”

We speed through the rest of the guards then when we get to the door Matt tells us the people are behind, I break the lock off then turn the handle.

“You know, I don’t enjoy killing children but it seems that is you fate” I spin around at the voice, seeing a red head woman in a tight black outfit holding throwing knives and a smirk.

“Shit” jackass hisses, his eyes going up and down her body “A Widow.”

“What?” I whisper back.

“Russian assassins” he replies, eyes on the woman, “Deadliest in the world, she must be here for business with the Hand.”

Matt tills his head again, “She’s wearing a com, my Russians not great but I think she’s here to buy one of the younger girls, to put her in their Black Widow program.”

“Oh that is not happening” I take out my sword.

“Are you done figuring out who I am yet?” the Black Widow asks, her smirk now amused before throwing a knife at each of us, I duck my one while jackass does the same and Matt catches his.

Matt moves forward, ready to fight, “Get them out, I’ll hold her off.”

“Its cute you think you can” she replies, and they run at each other, fighting fast and strong. Fuck, I thought watching Matt vs Stick was hardcore.

I shake off my amazement and run into the hold cell “Time to move people!!” I yell, making everyone jump up, there’s a big window on the other wall, covered in bars, I move to it and break the glass then the bars off, “You got a rope?” I ask jackass he nods, taking one out of his bag, I secure the rope, “Look we got a bad guy right outside that door, so you need to be brave and go out this way.”

They all share scared looks, no normal person wants to climb out of a four story widow after all but one young girl moves forward with a brave look and goes down the rope.

Bet she’s the one Widow is here for.

After her the other follow.

 

“Last one” jackass notes as a older woman goes down.

“I saw a fire station two blocks that way” I tell her pointing, “Get everyone there and you’ll be save.”

“Thank you” she smiles before going down the rope.

“Babies first” jackass (man I need to learn this guys name) motions to the rope with a small mocking bow.

“I have to get Matt” I tell him moving to the door, were we can still here fighting.

“Kid, it’s a miracle your brother lasted this long against her” he frowns, “We try and get him out with us and we all died, plus she finds those people, we need to get out while we can.”

“Not without him” I glare, not bothering to correct him on me and Matt’s relationship then running to the door.

Matt and the Widow are still going at it, both looking worse for wear, Matt covered in cuts and her in some soon to be bruises, (though Matt is definitely in worse shape) both of them seem to have lost their weapons at some point and are going at it hand to hand.

I don’t have time for this, I rip the metal door off its hinges and throw it at her, so busy with Matt she doesn’t see it coming and it knocks her to the ground.

I move over to her fast and bend it around her, so her arms are stuck, “Bye bye bitch” I wave, picking Matt up (to his protests) then running back into the room and jumping out the window.

 Once I land I run, jackass on my heels when we get to the car we jump in the back, calling to the driver to step on it.

“Took you long enough” Stick tells us as soon and were moving.

“Had to get other people out” I tell him, taking my dumb mask off.

Stick sniffs the air, “Who’s bleeding in my car?”

“Me” Matt replies with a wince.

“He took on a Black Widow” jackass tells him.

Stick actually looks impressed, “And he lived. Not bad kid” then his ear goes back to jackass, “Which Widow?”

“The sexy red head with the nice ass and the marvellous rack” jackass replies.

I bet this is why people don’t like him, I’d hate to see him around woman over 21.

“I’ve heard of her, she’s their best” Stick nods to himself. “Got a lot of names Natalia Alianovna Romanova, Natasha Romanoff, Natalie Rushman, Yelena Belova, Madame Nikita, Laura Matthers, Nadine Roman, last I hear she’s going by Natasha Romanoff, she has over 150 known kills. Not someone you wanna mess with.”

“Well good job Matty” I smirk looking to Matt, “You okay?”

“Yeah” he nods, “A few stitches and I’ll be fine.”

Jackass snorts, “Your gonna need way more than a few stitches kid.”

“He’ll see a doctor” Stick shrugs like its nothing, “Did you tell them anything Anthony?”

“Course not” he almost sounds offended, then moves to take off his mask, “And Stick I’ve told you call me Tony.”

The mask comes off revealing one of the worlds most famous men and genius inventor, Tony Stark.

 

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
